


Just For One Night

by cybercandy



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M, Motorbikes, Outdoor Sex, i just thought the pairing would work, this got nothing to do with the series, unnecessary use of the word princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercandy/pseuds/cybercandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason why Jax had stopped in this godforsaken town in the middle of nowhere was that the coffee shop on the corner of main street looked halfway decent. It just so turned out that the only empty chair was opposite a scruffy looking guy at a table in the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt
> 
> Jax Teller - anything/anyone

The only reason why Jax had stopped in this godforsaken town in the middle of nowhere was that the coffee shop on the corner of main street looked halfway decent. Clay had suggested, or better ordered, that he take a few weeks off, to get his head straight and a bit of distance after Donna's funeral, so he had packed a few things and hit the road. He'd been driving for days, flipping a coin at each crossing to decide where to go next, not really caring where he was going as long as it was as far away from Charming and SAMCRO as possible.

He almost turned around again when he opened the door to the coffee shop. The coffee smelled amazing, but the shop was full of stranded hippies and Jax really wasn’t in the mood for a conversation about new age shit. But the drive had been long and boring and he was dying for a caffeine fix, so Jax decided he might as well get a drink once he was there. He ordered and looked around room for somewhere to sit. Turned out the only empty chair was opposite a scruffy looking guy at a table in the corner. He was unshaven, wore leather trousers and a faded black t-shirt and very much didn’t look like one of the locals. Jax grabbed his drink and walked over.

"This chair free?"

"Knock yourself out" the other guy mumbled into his beard.

Jax sat down and waited for his coffee to cool down enough to be drinkable, scanning the room for potential trouble out of habit. He knew there wouldn't be any, he was too far away from SAMCRO's grip, not wearing his cut and he'd switched bikes from his usual Harley to a lighter, easier for long distance driving BMW. As far as everybody else was concerned he was just another dirty biker passing through their nice and clean town. It suited him just fine.

He took a sip of the coffee. "Wow, that's good" he remarked, more to the world in general than anything else.

"Yeah, coffee is the only reason I stop here. Sure as hell not for the scenery." 

Jax laughed. "So the other bike outside is yours then?"

"Yep."

"Going anywhere?"

"Nope, just driving. You?"

"Anywhere that's not where I currently am."

"Sounds perfect." The guy put on his sunglasses.

"There's a lake a few hour's ride from here. Nice roads. Gonna pick up some supplies and go there for the night. Wanna join me?"

"Sure, why not." Jax finished his coffee and grabbed his leather jacket.

"Name's Shannon, by the way." 

"I’m Jax."

They got on their bikes and Jax followed Shannon to the supermarket where they picked up beer, snacks and some meat to throw on the fire later. If Shannon noticed the assembly of credit cards Jax had in his wallet, all different names and different banks, he didn't comment on it. The ride up to the lake was beautiful, all empty roads and tight corners. Shannon was riding in front, leading the way and Jax found himself checking out the man in front of him. He clearly was out on his bike a lot, he rode relaxed and as if the bike was part of his body. No unnecessary movements, no showing off. Just riding. Jax almost got turned on by the way he handled his bike, not at least because Shannon was exactly Jax's type, if Jax actually had ever thought of having a type. It wasn't like he had much opportunity to explore this side of his sexuality at home. As far as Gemma, Clay, Tara, SAMCRO, the rest of Charming and the fucking state were concerned, he was straight. But he really wasn't, had known that he wasn't since his first crush on a guy in school, and if they ever found the stash of porn he kept well-hidden behind the back panel of his wardrobe they'd know. It was only when he left the iron grip of his club, his family and his surroundings behind that he could loosen up and there hadn't been many chances to do so. But out on the road, far away from the Sons and Charming, Jax felt free do what he wanted. 

Jax was almost sorry when Shannon pulled into a small path leading up right to the shore of a lake through a small forest a few hours later. They parked their bikes and Shannon grabbed the sixpacks of beer, stuffed them in a plastic bag and put them in the water to cool, then proceeded to untie the bags from his bike. Jax watched him, eyes hidden behind his sunglasses, while he rummaged through his own bags. Shannon spread out a camping mat, sat down on the grass that bordered the pebbly edge of the lake and lit a cigarette. The water was deep blue and inviting, it had been a warm day and Jax felt sweat and dirt from the road stick to his skin. 

“You think it’s warm enough to go for a swim?” he asked.

“Only one way to find out” Shannon grinned, taking a last long drag from his cigarette before stubbing it out, then got up and started to take off his clothes. He was just about to pull down his boxers when he seemed to notice Jax eyes on him. Jax almost, _almost_ , turned his head away but remembered that he was wearing his sunglasses and Shannon couldn’t really see where he was looking before he gave himself away. If he didn’t know better he’d be convinced that he’d seen a quick, knowing smile flash over Shannon’s face when he stepped out of his underwear and ran into the lake. Jax got up, stripped and joined him a minute later.

The water was amazing, cool but bearable, just right after the hot sweaty ride. Jax swam for a while until the cold started to seep through his body, quickly washed, then got out of the water. Shannon was already flopped down on the grass, only wearing a pair of faded jeans, using the late afternoon sun to dry off. Jax got back into his trousers, aware that he was giving Shannon ample opportunity to check out his tattoos. And his body.

"Impressive backpiece you got there." 

"Yup. Don't wanna talk about it." A slightly raised eyebrow and that was it. Shannon didn’t push, didn’t ask.

And it wasn’t as if Shannon didn’t have any ink himself. A colourful image on his left upper arm, weird symbols on his right forearm and the earth between his should blades, probably all with their own meaning and story, although Jax doubted they had quite the weight behind them like the grim reaper on his back. Jax found himself silently wishing that Shannon hadn’t just been checking out his tattoos. He thought he could feel Shannon’s eyes on his body, not staring or watching Jax in an unpleasant way but Shannon’s gaze seemed to linger slightly more than necessary when Jax stretched out on a patch of grass next to him. There was no easy way to bring it up and Jax wasn’t quite sure how Shannon would react if he got it wrong, so he just left it at the thought. 

Once he was dry Shannon got up to grab a t-shirt and walked over to the water to grab two cans of beer. He sat back down and handed one over to Jax, then began rolling another cigarette. They stayed like that until the sun started to disappear behind the trees and their stomachs started to make themselves known. Jax had a decent background buzz going from the beer when he got up to take a piss and started gathering wood for the fire. Shannon had arranged a handful of stones in a circle and produced a small grid for them to put the meat on. Jax dropped the sticks into the makeshift bbq and knelt down to arrange it so it would start to burn easily. He’d done it so often he didn’t even have to think about the process anymore.

“Need a light?” 

Jax almost jumped, he hadn’t noticed Shannon crouching down by his side, mouth close to his ear. There was no way Shannon wasn’t aware that he was in Jax personal space, there was no need for him to be so close, almost, but not quite, touching Jax’s body. Jax felt his muscles tense, acutely aware of the warm skin behind him, still there, still too close and still not moving. He turned around to face Shannon and found brown eyes looking straight into Jax’s blue ones. Neither of them moved for a moment, then Shannon grabbed Jax’s neck to pull him close and kissed him. Jax felt stubble scratching against his face, rubbing against his own beard. Shannon’s tongue was hot and wet in his mouth, wrestling with Jax’s tongue for dominance. Jax pushed Shannon down to the ground, the fire all but forgotten. Shannon was compact and sturdy and _hard_ underneath him, kissing Jax so fiercely that it was hard to breathe. Jax straddled Shannon’s thighs, hips level with Shannon’s to grind against the bulge in Shannon’s jeans. Shannon ran his hands down Jax’s back, grabbing his hips to get him closer. Jax wanted more, more skin, more mouth, more tongue, more everything and Shannon left no doubt that he wanted just the same. Shannon’s hand moved to the waistband of Jax’s trousers, opening them to get a hand on Jax’s cock. Jax moaned as Shannon’s hand tightened around his hard-on, tilting his hips into Shannon’s grip. He leaned down to yank open Shannon’s jeans and close his fist around Shannon’s cock. Shannon growled, fucking into Jax’s hand and jacking Jax faster. 

“Need... you got...” Jax gasped.

“What?”

“Lube... condoms...“ Jax managed to get out. Shannon’s hand on his cock was amazing and there wasn’t nearly enough blood in his brain to form sentences.

Shannon chuckled and pushed Jax to the side to get up and rummage around in his backpack. Jax lay back on his side to watch him, lazily stroking his cock.

“Stop that. Get those trousers off, lie back and relax” Shannon said, turning around to face Jax with a tube of lube and a strip of condoms in his hand. Jax looked at him.

“Don’t look so shocked, Princess. You’ll get to fuck me, don’t worry. But first your ass is mine,” Shannon announced and pulled his t-shirt off over his head.

Something inside Jax froze. The last time someone had tried to top him had been a clusterfuck of epic proportions. The guy didn’t know how to do it properly and Jax, well, Jax didn’t have enough experience to show him. It had been messy and wrong and Jax really just wanted to forget about it. 

“It’s just that... last time... I don’t usually do it this way” Jax stammered.

Shannon looked at him, eyes dark, a little smile playing around his mouth.

“Don’t tell me you’re a virgin?” 

Jax shook his head. “Just been a long time...”

“Don’t worry. ’s gonna be good...” Shannon whispered in a low voice and pushed Jax’s legs apart to kneel down between them. He pulled Jax’s trousers down and nudged his knees up, spreading his legs a bit further. Jax heard him squirt lube on his fingers and then Shannon’s hand was wrapped around his cock, long, slow strokes more meant to relax Jax than actually get him off. He cupped Jax balls with his other hand and Jax gasped when Shannon moved down to press against the stretch of skin behind his balls, slowly sliding further back to circle his hole. 

“Just relax” Shannon murmured and Jax tried his best to do so, arms crossed behind his head. 

Shannon’s finger probed and slowly, carefully slid inside. Jax raised his head slightly to watch Shannon who was totally engrossed in what he was doing. And god, he was good, careful but determined. Jax gasped when Shannon added another finger, scissoring, pushing, fucking Jax open. And he totally wasn’t expecting the jolt of pleasure that hit him when Shannon tilted his fingers upwards and pushed against his prostrate.

“Fuuuuuuuck...” he moaned. Shannon smiled and pushed again, sending shivers through Jax’ body that he wasn’t able to control. Jax felt a third finger go in, still excruciatingly slow. Shannon had stopped stroking Jax’s cock, hand resting on Jax’ hips, holding him in place. Jax couldn’t resist the urge to push back on Shannon’s fingers, wanting deeper and faster. Shannon looked up, meeting Jax’s gaze, looking entirely pleased with himself.

“C’mon, fuck me already” Jax pleaded and Shannon just laughed and pushed in again, hitting the spot that made Jax see stars and his stomach muscles contract all by themselves. Jax grabbed Shannon’s shoulders and pulled him down, kissing him hard. 

“Fuck me. NOW” he demanded, surprised he wanted it as much as he did. The fingers inside him pulled out, leaving Jax weirdly empty all of a sudden. Shannon sat back, pushed his jeans down and rolled a condom over his cock, adding some extra lube to it. Jax pulled his knees up further to his chest, completely exposing himself and Shannon shuffled closer to line himself up. And then he pushed in, opening Jax up inch by inch, waiting for Jax to relax around him before going in deeper, taking his time, until Jax felt Shannon’s balls against his butt cheeks.

“Jesus... “ Jax whispered in a hoarse voice.

“Na, s’just me” Shannon murmured, pulling out, only to push back inside in one long stroke. 

Jax whined and flexed his hips, urging Shannon to stop messing around and just go for it. He didn’t have to wait long. Shannon sped up his thrusts until he was fucking into Jax in a hard steady rhythm, hands on Jax shoulders and Jax feet resting on Shannon’s shoulders. Shannon’s eyes were almost black, his mouth slightly open, lost in sensation and going faster, faster, faster. Jax had his hand wrapped around his cock, he was aching to come but wanted to draw it out just a little bit more. But then Shannon leaned back, gaining more leverage to pump harder into Jax and Jax felt the orgasm build deep in his lower body, hot and tingling, before it washed over him, hot sticky liquid spilling over his hand, onto his stomach and up to his chest. It only took a few more thrust and Jax felt Shannon’s cock twitch inside him and Shannon was coming as well. Jax legs gave in and slid down along Shannon’s body to the ground. Shannon leaned forward, half resting on Jax body, warm and sweaty. A few minutes later Jax felt Shannon pull out and slump down next to him.

“Told you it’d be good” Shannon whispered, taking off the condom and tying it shut. Jax could only nod in agreement. They lay on the ground until Jax heard Shannon’s stomach rumble.

“Fuck, I’m hungry” Shannon laughed, pulled his jeans up and rolled over to grab his t-shirt. Jax sat up and shuffled back into his trousers, walked over to his bag to get a jumper and resumed building the fire. Half an hour later, meat was roasting on the fire and Shannon was sitting next to Jax, beer in one hand, cigarette in the other. Jax hadn't felt that relaxed in a long while, all the tension and fights and drama of the past few months, all the problems with SAMCRO and Clay's expectations Jax didn't live up to seemed so far away. He knew he couldn't stay here forever, but he sure as hell wanted to. He also wanted to fuck Shannon, but had to acknowledge that they probably should eat first. Shannon leaned over to flip the steaks, then settled back, casually leaning over to kiss Jax.

"By the look in your eyes you're ready to go again" he remarked. Jax felt himself blush, embarrassed that he was that easy to read. 

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn pretty boy" Shannon chuckled.

They ate, drank, then stretched out on their sleeping mats close to each other, Jax lying on his back and Shannon on his side next to him, head propped up on one arm. The sun had set but it hadn't gone cold, would be ok even without the fire. It was a good night to sleep under the stars. Shannon's fingers were tracing patterns across Jax's stomach, crawling further and further down his body. Jax felt his cock twitch in anticipation and he couldn't stop his hips hitching up. Shannon slid his hand into the waistband of Jax’s trousers and Jax groaned, feeling his cock fill and harden against the pressure. Jax turned and pushed Shannon onto his back to lie over him, kissing him deep and passionate. He could feel Shannon give in, letting Jax lead this time. It was a willing surrender, not a victory, but it didn’t really matter. Jax was on familiar ground now, letting his hand slide underneath Shannon’s t-shirt to gently pinch and, after seeing the reaction that got, pull on Shannon’s nipples. Shannon was grabbing his hips, lower body pushing into Jax to let him feel just how turned on he was. Jax pushed Shannon’s t-shirt up and over his head, then helped him wiggle out of his jeans. Shannon fished the bottle of lube out of the back pocket of his jeans and pressed it into Jax’ hand. Jax didn’t need to get asked twice, got some liquid onto his hand and started opening Shannon up.

It was a slow, easy, post-dinner fuck. No rush, nowhere to be, just the two of them and the quiet lake. Jax took his time playing with Shannon, then rolled him onto his belly, one leg slightly bend, upper body supported on his elbows. He pushed inside, hearing Shannon moan and shift back to let him in deeper. Jax came buried inside Shannon with a cry that stirred up the more anxious wildlife, stroking Shannon to orgasm shortly after. 

Jax woke up the next morning to Shannon’s mobile ringing. Shannon stirred, grabbing blindly for his jeans. He took a look at the display and got up to answer the call. Jax couldn’t make out what he was saying, but Shannon was still naked and a nice sight in the early sunlight. A few minutes later Shannon crawled back under the blanket and pulled Jax close to steal some of his warmth.

“That was my brother. He’s double-booked himself and I have to take over one of his interviews. Have to be back on L.A. in two days,” he mumbled into Jax neck.

“L.A.’s about one and a half day’s drive away...” Jax answered, trying not to sound disappointed. Shannon nodded.

“Yeah. Have to love you and leave you, Princess. Wish I could stay with you a bit longer, there’s a few things I’d still like to do to you,” Shannon leered. Jax buried his head in Shannon’s chest, yeah, there were a few things he’d still like to do as well, but it looked like it was just not meant to be.

Sighing, Shannon pulled away from Jax to get up and started pulling on his clothes, secured his bags to his bike and gave it a quick once-over. Jax had got up and was almost dressed when Shannon fished around in his pockets and gave him a card.

“Here’s my number, I assume you can’t give me yours... don’t look so surprised, I know gang tats when I see them and yours are pretty impressive. I don’t mind, don’t worry, you’re cool. If you’re ever in LA, give me a ring!”

He drew Jax close and kissed him. Jax fought down the urge to cling on to Shannon, ask for one last fuck before he left. He knew the chances they’d ever meet again were more than slim, life just didn’t work that way. But he tucked the card into the back pocket of his jeans anyway, maybe he could find an excuse to escape SAMCRO’s grasp again some time.

Shannon finally pulled himself away from Jax, got on his bike and started the engine. Jax watched him disappear into the trees, a last wave and he was gone, then gathered his belongings and packed them away. It was time, time to go back to his life, his family and his responsibilities.


End file.
